Momentos
by Caelius
Summary: Oneshot. Después de 25 años, Harry simplemente reflexiona. Su hijo, Albus, le ayudara a terminar de ver la verdad. Bastante cortito


Disclaimer: todo pertenece a su autora, J. K. Rowling

_Gracias a Lady B por betear el capítulo!_

Momentos

Se sentó tranquilamente en el florido suelo. Estar allí le reconfortaba y le hacía recordar mejores momentos. No se podía quejar, porque la vida le había dado grandes premios después de todos los sufrimientos vividos.

Aspiro el dulce aroma de los lirios y las azucenas. Dejó sus gafas en el suelo y cansado, se talló el puente de la nariz. Tomó de nuevo las gafas y observó que, otra vez, estaban rotas. Sonrió para sí al recordar a una personita muy mandona hacer un hábil movimiento de varita…_Oculus Reparo_…

¡Crack!

El sonido de una aparición a su espalda lo puso en alerta, pero cuando los pasos tranquilos se acercaron a él y el recién llegado se sentó junto a él, sólo espero a que le hablara.

-Papá… - llamó el joven – te estaba buscando. Es Nochebuena y todos esperan.

Harry se volvió hacia su hijo mediano. Albus Severus nunca podría negar de quien era hijo. Sus hermosos ojos verdes y su rebelde cabello negro le hacían inconfundible. A sus diecisiete años y cursando su último curso de Hogwarts, durante esas Navidades ya había adquirido el privilegio de usar la magia.

-Necesitaba venir – susurró el hombre – ellos me llamaban – dirigió la vista a las lápidas que tenían en frente.

Los nombres de James y Lily Potter brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, y a pesar de la maleza, aún se leían sus nombres y la fecha de sus muertes. Harry, taciturno, pasó una mano por encima.

-Hace veinticinco años que vine por primera vez – habló Harry – y desde entonces no había vuelto. Y no sé porqué.

-Son mis abuelos, ¿verdad? – el hijo se acomodó junto a su padre - ¿los vistes por primera vez en Nochebuena hace veinticinco años?

Harry sonrió al recordar ese día y muchos más momentos que sucedieron ese año.

-Sí. Lo necesitaba.

-¿Viniste en ese año en el que derrotaste a Voldemort? ¿no fue arriesgado? – Albus se extrañó. Conocía poco de lo que pasó en esa oscura época, lo único que tenía en claro era que murió el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos a manos de su padre.

-Un poco, la verdad. Pero Hermione siempre tenía ideas para todo y estuvimos semanas preparándonos para ello – le contó.

-¿La tía Hermione? ¿y mamá?

-En Hogwarts – Harry acarició los lirios.

-Creí que estuvo ayudándote ese año, junto con la tía Hermione y el tío Ron.

Harry suspiró. Hacía años que la luz había llegado a su mente y con esta conversación sabía que su hijo también la vería y no sabía si él estaba dispuesto a comprenderlo.

-No, durante unos meses sólo estuvimos la tía Hermione y yo. Tuvimos problemas con el tío Ron y él se fue por un tiempo – melancólico, el moreno observó el tranquilo pueblo de Godric y soltó sus siguientes palabras – ella fue siempre la que estuvo a mi lado.

Albus vio su mirada pérdida y entendió muchas cosas que encerraba esa simple frase y que encajaban con la conducta de su padre desde hace unos años. Y se preguntó si realmente Harry Potter había conocido la felicidad.

-Estuvo siempre ahí, en lo bueno y en lo malo – Harry se desahogo con su hijo – cuando todos me dieron la espalda, ella me miraba a la cara. Si me perdía, ella me encontraba y si hacía falta un plan inteligente, aunque fuera arriesgado, ahí estaba para ponerlo en marcha y ejecutarlo – y el hombre dejó vagar a su mente por los recuerdos de su tercer año, por el Departamento de Misterios y por la Mansión Malfoy.

-Papá…

Un segundo "crack" perturbó la noche.

Harry sonrió ante la visión.

Una larga melena castaña, unos ojos miel y unas numerosas pecas en la cara se acercaban. La joven aligeró el paso y se acercó a los hombres.

-¡Al! ¡Tío Harry! – cuando llegó junto a ellos, recuperó el aire y luego puso los ojos en blanco al ver como su tío y su primo estaban tan tranquilamente sentados.

-Rose, tranquila – Albus se puso en pie y fue junto a su prima para apaciguarla – ya vamos.

Harry miró a los jóvenes y rió. Eran tan iguales a ellos. Escuchó como Rose le reñía porque les tenían preocupados y vio como su hijo dejaba escapar una sonrisa, que aplacó a la castaña. Una imagen idéntica voló a su cabeza_…¿Me delatarás a McGonnagall?_...

-¿Nos vamos? – el adulto se había levantado y se había acercado a los chicos

-¡Claro, tío!

Los tres comenzaron a andar hacia el pueblo. Harry volvió la vista atrás. Aún podía visualizar la corona de flores que había hecho aparecer Hermione hace veinticinco años y aún podía sentir en su cuerpo el abrazo que le propició esa vez, como tantos otros tan especiales que sólo había recibido de ella. Y supo porque no había vuelto antes a ese lugar. Siempre le había faltado alguien que le acompañara.

-¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí? – rompió el silencio Harry, luego de unos segundos.

Albus miró significativamente a su padre.- la tía Hermione me dijo que posiblemente estarías aquí. Mamá no tenía ni idea.

-Como siempre, mamá acierta – dijo Rose orgullosa de su progenitora.

Y Harry asintió ante la afirmación de su sobrina, porque, en verdad, Hermione nunca había fallado, excepto en una cosa. Pero él estaba dispuesto a sacarla de su error, porque no dejaría pasar ni un día más sin sentir sus cálidos brazos.

* * *

Hola! **:)**

Espero que os haya gustado. Lo tenía en mi pc desde hace tiempo y he decidido publicarlo. Creo recordar que lo escribí por un motivo de un desafío del foro de La pareja del Fénix.

Aprovecho, Feliz Navidad!


End file.
